


无赖三十六

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖三十六

三十六

“哥……哥……”赖于声躺在卧室的软床上一遍遍的呼唤着坐在床边的哥哥，可是那个人却无动于衷，甚至还站起来走到了离床比较远的窗边，背着光看着他在床上挣扎。

新的一波发情期又来了，赖宗宪已经提前打好了抑制剂，虽然弟弟的费洛蒙因为结番的羁绊还是深深的吸引着他，但是他现在能够保留足够的理智看着在床上扭动身体的弟弟。

弟弟的双手被他捆在床头的两根木柱子上，手铐虽然是软皮的但还是因为omega奋力挣扎的缘故在手腕上留下了深红的印记，赖宗宪竟然无动于衷，连眼皮都不舍得眨一下。

威尔大老远不眠不休坐十几个小时的飞机过来，刚进屋子就是这幅景象。他在和东家汇报赖于声的身体情况的时候就知道东家必定得发一通火，东家疼弟弟疼到心肝里，有人这么破坏东家仔细呵护的身体根本就是自寻死路，可是眼前的景象却让他有些想不通。

即使是赖于声一时被那个祁钰山蒙了双眼，这时候俩人也应该讲清楚了，东家哪里是那种狠得下心把发情的弟弟捆在床头的人。

他显然不知道这俩人发生了什么争执，站在门口进也不是退也不是。

“东家……这……”

“你去看他后颈。”

赖宗宪的声音没有任何波动，但是自身alpha的强大气场还是让从不受费洛蒙影响的威尔颤了一下肩膀。他会意的点了下头，看来东家还是没忍住给赖于声标记了，他低着头走到赖于声身边，用手指轻轻地掰着对方的头，看向后颈处的腺体。

青紫色的淤青没有任何缓解，反而因为长时间的靠在木质床头的缘故而更加严重，好像是一块浸了水的发霉面包，肿胀的程度让威尔看在眼里都开始往外冒冷汗。

赖宗宪见威尔一直盯着弟弟的后脖颈，手上的动作都停了，他把手放在长了些胡茬的下巴上摩挲了两下，问：“怎么样？”

威尔连忙放手，往后退了两步，说：“仔细休息几天就好了，腺体它自己有修复能力的，只不过您别再碰那处就好了。”

“是标记了是吗？”

威尔不知道东家问这句话是什么意思，已经被咬成了这样，当然是被标记了，他点了点头，说：“是的。”

赖宗宪捏了捏鼻根，挥挥手叫威尔下去，余光看见人退到门边又不动了，他问：“还有事吗？”

“东家，标记初次的发情还是不要拖着比较好……”威尔在这方面容不得自己多嘴，可是赖于声身体本来就不行，因为生育的问题omega的费洛蒙其实一直也是紊乱的，初次标记的发情期一定要用alpha的费洛蒙才能勉强维稳，这样一直耗着对身体虽然没什么较大的损伤可是也是一点益处也没，他不知道这兄弟俩又闹了什么矛盾，但是他知道东家是不忍心拿弟弟的身体开玩笑的。

“我知道了，你下去吧。”赖宗宪不耐烦的皱起了眉头，声音带了些呵斥的语气。

等威尔关上门离开了，赖宗宪走到弟弟身旁，用手揩去赖于声额头上的汗珠。赖于声好像是在快要干死时被放进河里的鱼一样迫不及待的用脑门更多的触碰他手上的皮肤，嘴巴一张一合的重复着“哥”字的音节，即使他已经不知道这样叫有什么意义，一切都由omega的内在基因主导，他的一切都被赖宗宪的alpha费洛蒙所吸引。

“哥……难受……”赖于声其实现在连难受的意思都已经不清楚了，他在潜意识里认为自己讲出来的这些字，这些音节会获得面前这个alpha的怜爱，太折磨了，他不得不夹紧双腿，弯着小腹，希望能带来一点雨露似的快-感，可是已经经历了那么多长和哥哥激烈性-事的他哪里还能被这些小恩小惠满足？他依着本能的靠近alpha，就连另一侧的胳膊被坚固的手铐拉的将近脱臼也无所谓了。

“阿囡。”

“嗯……”他立马应了一声，眼眶里转着憋了许久不敢释放的泪水，他能感受到这个alpha并没有因为他的omega费洛蒙而感到愉悦，他甚至能从对方动作的细节中分离出来对方一丝丝若有若无的愤怒，他不知道对方在为什么生气，他已经全然忘记了自己在发情期之前说了什么话，做了什么事，所以他殷勤的回复着这一声阿囡，希望这个aalpha能够高兴，能够进入他的身体。

“阿囡……你为什么要想着去除标记呢？”赖宗宪的手指从额头顺着弟弟的鼻梁抚到嘴唇，在触及唇边就被弟弟发烫的舌头卷着含入了嘴里。

弟弟的舌头柔软湿滑，并不能让他的指关节动弹半分，他微屈着手指，感受舌头在上面的舔弄缠绕，口水翻搅的声音从弟弟口腔中传出来，接着一声干呕，他把手指抽了出来，连着唾液拉出银丝，弟弟眼神涣散了两秒，干咳了两声。

他面上做着怜爱的表情，用沾满口水的手去轻轻的拍着弟弟的胸脯，过了这么些天弟弟好像更瘦了些，胸前的肋骨在皮下明显的凸出，之前因为生育佑声而微微鼓起的乳房现在好像已经不见了，他说：“你这样该怎么撑下去？”

他多此一举，他明知故问。

从刚刚到现在所做的一切成了一场幼稚的报复，赖宗宪不自知，觉得这是弟弟应有的惩罚，说惩罚他都觉得太过于严苛，应该是他想要弟弟应该做好的觉悟。

“哥……我撑不下去……求你了……我难受……”赖于声的连哀求的语气都开始变得哽咽，欲-火灼身，身上的每一个毛孔无时无刻的叫嚣着想要宣泄，这种alpha近在身前却得不到的感觉太痛苦，费洛蒙与后颈的腺体一块作祟，阴-茎虽是疲软顶端却已经吐出透明液体，后-穴处像是小嘴一样轻微翕合，急切的想要把什么吞入其中。如果赖宗宪现在提出任何要求，他都会想都不想就完全接受，只要这个alpha能够给他，满足他。

可哥哥到底还是没有给他。眼睛因为蓄了泪水的缘故而变得模糊不清，哥哥的身影在他眼里变得重叠压缩，最后消失在了门后，留他一个人在床上，在发情的无边欲-火中挣扎。

……

威尔一直站在门外，他看见东家出来后心里又是一阵慌乱，低着头想再劝两句，被赖宗宪挡住了，赖宗宪说：“给他打一针抑制剂吧。”

“东家，被标记后抑制剂本来就没多大作用，这又是初次，肯定……”威尔一抬头就对上了东家斜觑着自己的眼神，凌厉严肃，让他把剩下的话吞进了肚子里，改口说：“好，我尽力。”

打个针哪有什么尽力不尽力，威尔能做的只不过是降低赖于声的痛苦，他把针头推进赖于声胳膊上的时候对方还有些抵触，咬着嘴唇发出呜咽的声音，任谁都会心软，不知道这次东家怎么会这么狠心。

赖佑声只在爸爸抱着妈妈上楼的时候和家长见过一面，他当时还是能闻见那股果香。妈妈被毯子裹得极紧，脸埋在爸爸的颈窝那里，他个子小看不清楚，只能跟在爸爸旁边问怎么回事。

赖宗宪没搭理小孩，直接进屋了，现在他再次出来，是第二天的中午了，小孩子在一楼的餐厅自己一个人坐在高高的椅子上甩着腿无聊的吃饭，听见动静猛的抬头，翻身下椅子的时候差点把桌子上的碗盘给打翻在地上。

“妈妈生病了吗？”赖佑声还没到大人跟前就开始问妈妈的情况，他看见威尔上了楼，那个是家庭医生，他之前在梅园生病的时候也见过的。

“有点发烧。”

“是你欺负他了吗？你和他吵架了吗？你为什么总是惹他生气呀？”赖佑声一连串问题抛到他爸身上，干脆就自己定性了爸爸是个总是惹人生气的十恶不赦的坏蛋，现在都把人气得发烧了，他鼻子里哼哧哼哧的喘气，表达着自己的不满。

赖宗宪挑了一下眉，他不知道弟弟是哪来的这么大能耐，能让小孩子这么无条件的偏袒着他，他说：“没吵架，昨天早上不是和你一起出去了？受凉了。”

赖佑声想到了昨天凌晨寒冷的公路和车站，觉得有点道理，但还是打心底里觉得爸爸欺负人了，攥着小拳头抱着赖宗宪的腿，说：“你不要欺负他，你俩都快结婚了的。”

……

冷，不知赤身身处数九寒冬是个什么滋味，可是赖于声觉得现在也应该和那种感觉差不多了。

床上没有多余的被褥可供保暖，只有一张薄薄的绒毯盖在小腹处遮羞，因为手被铁链拉在床头的缘故，他只能紧靠着床头蜷缩在一起，后颈的腺体会不小心碰到冰凉的床头木雕花，撕裂的痛觉似乎都能把心脏破开。

他不敢大口喘息，他觉得就连自己呼出来的气体都冰得不行，发情期断断续续来了三波，房间里存余的alpha的气息已经被他消耗殆尽，稀薄的像是空山里烧得一小株香，他不知道自己能否撑着挺过没有alpha的下一次发情。

身体不停的发抖，他已经不能仔细思考眼前闪过的一幕幕景象是否是真实发生过的了，里面的哥哥很温柔，一声声的叫他阿囡，大手轻抚他的脸颊，触感粗糙但是很温暖，和身上的寒冷截然不同。

“哥……”他叫了一声，可是无人回应。


End file.
